In this competitive renewal of the Cancer Information Service Consortium (CISRC) program project grant, two health communication interventions will be tested for efficacy across three groups of cancer patients who call the Cancer Information Service (1-800-4-CANCER): newly diagnosed prostate (Project 1) and breast (Project 2) cancer patients, and breast cancer patients at re-entry (Project 3). These two interventions include: 1) an innovative and highly interactive multimedia program, and 2) an equally innovative telephone callback intervention conducted by CIS Information Specialists. Both interventions share the common theme of helping these three target populations prepare for their on-going cancer experience (e.g. cancer-treatment decision-making and preparation for treatment, Projects 1 and 2;life after breast cancer, Project 3). Among enrolled participants who report access to a computer at baseline, all projects will share the same randomized three-group stepped design, where: Group 1 = usual service (+)standard print material;Group 2 = Group 1 (+) multimedia program;and Group 3 = Group 2 (+) a CIS telephone callback intervention interview at 7 days follow-up. Among enrolled participants who do not report access to a computer at baseline, all projects will share the same two-group design that will be conducted as a feasibility study pursuant to a future randomized trial, where Group 1A = same as Group 1above;Group 2A = Group 1A (+) a CIS callback intervention interview. Hypothesis-driven mediational and outcome analyses will be based on telephone interviews at 2-, 6-, and 12-months follow-up. Innovative cross-project exploratory analyses are also proposed for a core set of shared outcome resources, which will be the first of their kind across an extended segment of the cancer survivorship continuum. This is a resubmission of an earlier application that has benefited greatly from several revisions prompted by the concerns of the previous review committee. Supporting each project will be the following core resources: Administrative Core, Intervention Development and Measurement Core (IDMC), Survey Methods Core (SMC), and the Biostatistical Core (BC). By collaborating with all regional call centers of the CIS, the CISRC will mobilize the premiere cancer information program in the nation, with an unprecedented opportunity to conduct these three trials simultaneously with ample statistical power, and with significant potential for dissemination.